For You, For Me
by BloodyHolly
Summary: Mikan, Natsume and Ruka are best friends. Natsume was leaving so he asked Mikan and Ruka to hook up as a last favor to him. Ruka was glad about this but Mikan was unsure. What's Mikan's decision? Was it her best choice?
1. Chapter 1

**I read a manga and it was super cute. So, I'm really sorry if you don't like it but I'm remaking the story into a GA version.**

**Third Party**

"Kyaaah! He did it! He did it! He won the penalty kick! We won!" I screamed when I saw Ruka shoot the ball into the net.

Natsume was next to me sitting on our favorite spot on the small hill behind the school which has the best sight-spot to see Ruka's field. "I'd kill him if he missed that shot anyway."

Ruka, Natsume and I met when we were in the first year of Junior High and Natsume was sitting on my place on the first day of school. "Mr. Hyuuga Natsume, I think you're in my seat!" I huffed when I look at the strange looking boy.

"Look Ruka, a weird girl is saying that I took her seat," Natsume chuckled.

"Give her seat back Natsume. You know it's not your place to begin with," Ruka said nicely and smiled warmly towards me. "I'm Ruka Nogi, I'm sitting behind you. This is Natsume who'll be sitting to your right," Ruka said.

"Mikan Sakura," I introduced.

Ever since that day, we began to develop into a beautiful friendship. Ruka has blonde hair and blue eyes. He's part French since his mom is one. Natsume has deep raven hair and crimson eyes. He wears glasses because he doesn't like to be mistaken as his father who's a professional model.

"Did you see that Mi-chan? I scored the winning goal!" Ruka rushed up the hill and I ran to him and hugged him.

"Congratulations!" I shouted and saw Natsume chuckled. "Natsume made lunch for us today. Let's go have some," I said and pulled Ruka to sit with us.

"Let's see, I made octopus balls, egg rolls, some rice balls and some grilled eels. My mom made some green tea for us to share," Natsume said and got out all the food from his bag. I guess I forgot to mention, Natsume is a genius cook and Ruka is the star soccer player.

Natsume likes to stay calm and keep himself in the dark. He doesn't want to show anyone about his real personality that likes to cook and fight. Ruka on the other hand is the friendliest person I know. He has tons of fans around the whole school, even the seniors!

"This is delicious Natsume!" Ruka cried when he ate the octopus balls. I agreed when I tasted it.

"Ruka-senpai!!!" A few girls called Ruka out from below the hill. I gritted my teeth when I saw them holding lunch boxes to share with Ruka. I had feelings that I want to shout at them and tell them we're eating peacefully so buzz off!

"Ruka, hold on!" Natsume stopped Ruka from leaving. Ruka sat back down and smiled weakly at those girls. "I'm moving in a week," Natsume said solemnly. I saw Ruka's eyes widen in shock.

"What?!" Ruka asked in disbelief.

"Ruka, you know I really care and love the both of you from the bottom of my heart, right?" Natsume asked. "Well, Mikan…," Natsume paused as he stared at me. "Why don't you two hook up?" Natsume asked.

"Haha, what are you talking about, Natsume?" I laughed thinking it was a joke but from the look on his face, he really means business. "Why?" I asked.

"I want to leave the people I care the most in the hands of people I can rely on. I want to leave Ruka in your hands," Natsume said.

"Eh?" I said and faced Ruka who was fidgeting.

"I…I don't mind…that is if Mi-chan agrees as well," Ruka stuttered and his face was as red as a tomato.

"Ruka…," I said and saw Natsume silently eating his egg rolls. Ruka stood up and walked down the hill to greet his fans. "What's your game? I mean! How can you suddenly say that you're leaving?"

"Because I am," Natsume said.

"Jeez, when Ruka's around, you're so easy going!" I huffed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Huh?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Let's eat before it gets cold," He said and ate his share. Ruka was down there talking away with all those girls who definitely are flirting with him. "You should take this chance to confess your feelings. Don't think I don't know anything about it. You love him as much as he loves you," Natsume said. "Don't blow this chance," Natsume said.

I stood up and ran down the hill and saw Ruka accepting all the lunch boxes from the girls. "Thank you, you're really kind, but I can't accept your feelings," Ruka said slowly.

_Please don't turn me down._ I thought and approached Ruka. "Ruka~!" I shouted and he faced me. I passed all those stupid girls and caught Ruka's arm. "Would you like to go out with me?" I asked straight out.

Ruka gave his usual warm smile. I heard girls saying 'It's the same smile. The Nogi Smile of Rejection!' What in the world does that even mean?! "Sure, I'd love to go out with you Mi-chan!" Ruka smiled.

"Eh?!" Girls screamed. "Nooooo!!!"

"That's great! Now I'll have no more worries!" Natsume clapped lightly and walked pass us. "Take care of him for me," Natsume whispered in my ear and left the field.

I arrived at school at a regular time. Usually when I arrive, Natsume would be right behind me, arriving from his limousine. I chuckled when the driver had to rush to him to pass his bag to him. "Good morning, Natsume," I greeted.

"Hnn…," He said and I saw him glance at a few girls who were giggling and his eyebrows creased. Then he faced me. "Morning, Mikan," He said and went to his locker. He glanced at my hands and chuckled. "You made lunch for Ruka, huh?" He asked.

"Huh?" I blushed. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I only made egg rolls. I'm at least expecting you to have grilled mackerel or some curry," I said and opened my locker to grab my slippers. "Ouch!" I shouted and saw my fingers bleeding. I looked into the locker and found some thumb-tacks in my shoe. "Who'd do this?" I asked and suck on the blood on my thumb.

"Those stupid bitches," I heard Natsume cursed. I think he was talking about the girls that passed us outside of the building. Natsume adjusted his glasses and took out some bandages from his pocket. "Here," He handed about twenty bandages on my hand. "You'll need them," He said. "I'll go upstairs and tell Ruka about this."

My eyes widen and unconsciously I pulled Natsume's arms. "No! Don't!" I shouted and he looked at me.

"Ruka should have the right to know about this," Natsume said.

"No, it's not like this happened because of him. I was the one careless. Ruka must know nothing," I said and Natsume displeased with my decision.

"Fine, whatever," He said and left me.

"Natsume…," I said and shook my head. "Ruka's my boyfriend now! Ruka's my boyfriend now! Get a grip, Mikan! You're a strong girl!" I puffed my face up and rushed upstairs to our classroom where I saw Ruka with girls all over him.

"Ne, Ruka-senpai! Why that girl? What does she have that I don't?"

"Yeah? I mean, if she's your type, I'll admit I'm actually exactly like her."

I saw Ruka's face fell when he saw me. He pushed all the girls away and walked towards me. Only until Natsume blocked him and hugged him and made their famous secret handshake. "Natsume! Great! I've got something to show you!" Ruka smiled and pulled Natsume towards his table.

_Jeez, I thought as his girlfriend he'd pay more attention to me. Looks like I can never break their bond!_ I thought and sat on my chair. I felt glares from those girls every where I turn my sight to.

I looked over at Natsume and Ruka who were talking like usual though I don't know anything about what it would be. "Settle down class! Take out your history book and read the text on page ninety," The teacher said.

_No! Where is it? I know I brought the book today! I remembered it this morning!_ I cried when I searched through my bag for my book. _Where is it?!_ I saw the girls sitting in front of me giggled. _It's them!_ I thought.

"Where's your book Miss Sakura?" The teacher walked passed and asked. The girls in front of me turned around and faced me with victorious smirks on their faces. _Too bad, girls. Your plan won't work today!_ I thought and got out my extra history book from under my desk.

"Here it is! I'm sorry I took it out late. I thought I lost it," I said and the girl's in front of me stared at me with their faces pale in shock. The teacher smiled and continued walking and inspecting to whomever who doesn't have their books.

I saw my book in one of the girl's bag. I reached out my legs slowly and kicked the bag and my book fell out and I grabbed it fast. I saw that the girl didn't realize what I was doing. I saw that she uses the same type of pen as I did and it's on her table.

I searched for a piece of paper and wrote '_This teacher is such a boring freak. I mean hello?! He stinks! I mean it literally! All the teachers are like useless virgins who have no life!_' I scrunched up the paper and threw it to the girl who had my book.

The girl looked around and wondered where the paper came from and I snickered. I'm glad I can rewrite any type of writings. She read that and gasped. "May I have a look at that note Miss Usami?" The teacher passed by and grabbed the note.

"Huh?! Wait, don't read it!" She cried and the teacher was shocked when he read it.

He slammed his hand on her table and sighed. "Miss Usami, I'll contact your parents today. It seems you desperately want to move out from school so I'll follow to your wish and expel you."

"What?" She shouted. "I didn't write that! I swear!" She claimed.

"Really? As far as I'm concerned, this is your writing and the pen color and shape is exactly like the one on your table. Let's discuss this through later in my office," The teacher said and walked on to his table.

I saw the girl sobbed and her friends patting her back. I know I shouldn't have done that but they're the ones who placed the thumbtacks in my slippers and stole my book. I don't know if they deserve it or not but either way they should deserve something bad…right?

"The Edo Period as all of you may know is also known as the Tokugawa Period which marks the governance of the Edo Shogunate," The teacher read. I saw everyone staring at their books so carefully.

Natsume was passing notes to Ruka and they kept on giggling every now and then. The teacher always thinks of Natsume as the best in class so he doesn't mind mishaps and noises caused by him. Though he's never made any noises.

_Ruka…_ I thought. Does he really like me? Or is he just following Natsume's wishes for us to hook up? I mean, they both love each other so much. They never grow apart and I'm guessing this would be the first time.

"I swear, if I see Natsume again, I'll kill him for good!" I clenched my fists. I was sitting next to Ruka at our usual lunch spot and Natsume is nowhere to be found and all I have to serve Ruka is just these bloody egg rolls.

"Relax Mi-chan. I think Natsume just want us to spend some time alone," Ruka said and smiled.

_Ahh! What a wonderful angel smile!_ I squealed when Ruka's face turned into a wide grin when he tasted my egg rolls. "My, my, my, a girlfriend feeding her boyfriend such pitiful meal. What kind of a brain does she have? Are you stupid?" A girl appeared behind me and said.

She pushed me to the side and sat on my place next to Ruka. "Ruka-san, it's better for you to taste my lunch, it won't give you any sickness since my _award-winning chef_ made it for us," She emphasized the chef thing too clearly and it's pissing me off.

I saw Ruka's forehead creased and he stood up. He packed the lunch box I made for him and walked to my side. "I'd rather die eating her food she put all her strength into than your worthless meal of asking someone to make it for you," Ruka said and pulled me along with him.

I looked back and saw the girl gritted her teeth and dropped her lunch box that was meant to be for Ruka. She left back and grouped up with her friends. I looked back at Ruka and saw him getting slightly pissed off with the situation.

"Hey," I said and he lets go of my arm. "I'm sorry I couldn't make anything nicer for your lunch," I said and bowed. Ruka smiled and hugged me.

"Don't think about it. As far as I'm concerned, you're a great cook," He said that just to make me feel better and it did. But when I saw Natsume walking a hundred meters away from us and saw us in this hugging situation I can't help but to shed a tear.

_Why?_ I asked. _Why did I cry? For Natsume who hooked us up or for Ruka who said such nice things to me. Why?_ I asked again.

**So this is the first chapter to the story, I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is up and posted! Thank you for reading this!**

"Ahh, ouch!" I screamed when I fell.

"Look at her, she's such a klutz. She even fell on her own feet," A girl laughed even when I saw her handing out her foot in front of my legs to make me trip and fall.

That girl left with her posse and walked off. "You okay?" I heard Natsume asked behind me.

"Yeah," I replied and rubbed my forehead. He helped me up and looked at my knee.

"You've got a slight bleeding there. It's the third day they kept on bothering you. I suggest you go to the infirmary now before Ruka sees it," Natsume said and I nodded. He crouched down and looked back at me. "Hop up," He said.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Get on my back, it'll be faster, who knows when Ruka'll pop up and find out about those girls who are bullying you," Natsume said and I got on his back.

"I'm heavy," I said.

"I know," He sighed and walked on. _How mean!_ I thought. I stared at his back for a moment. _I never knew that his shoulders were this broad, does he work out? Why is my heart thumping like crazy? It's just Natsume! _"We're here," He said and dropped me slowly. "Excuse me, nurse?" He knocked on the door. When there was no reply he opened the door and found the room empty.

"Looks like the nurse isn't here yet," I said and he nodded.

"Come on, just sit on the bed and I'll place some cotton to clear the traces of blood on your knee," Natsume said and searched the drawers. I obediently walked over to the bed and sat. Natsume sweating after carrying me and searching restlessly for the first-aid kit made him look somewhat _manly_. Then suddenly the first bell rang. "Oh shit."

"Hey Natsume, class is starting, you better go first. I'll take care of myself, the nurse should come by soon," I said and Natsume looked at me. He took out his glasses and ran his hands through his hair. _So…so gorgeous!_ I thought and hid my blush.

"You're right, I'll go, make sure you get back before Physic classes start or else Ruka would be on his way here," Natsume said and wore back the glasses. "I'll see you later," He said and got out from the infirmary.

_Wow, I never knew how it'd feel like this again. The feeling of loneliness._ I thought. I mean, before I got to Junior High where I met Ruka and Natsume, I was always bullied, ever since I broke up with this boy name Reo, all the girls silently tried to kill me for making him feel upset.

Even my best friends left me because they love Reo more than me. I was really lonely, even my parents leave me once in a while for their jobs. Staying in Junior High made me feel better with Natsume and Ruka who're always right next to me. And now one of them is going to leave me. Natsume, I wish you the best of luck to wherever you're going.

"Ah? What're you doing here in this early morning? You're not planning to skip classes are you?" The nurse suddenly came inside the room and asked. When she glanced at my knee she smiled. "You fell huh? Not on purpose I hope," She giggled and got something out from her bag. "Here, chocolate bread. You should be hungry in the morning and have less energy to even hurt yourself," She said. "I'll get the bandage and the antiseptics," She said.

_What a happy teacher._ I thought and smiled. I ripped the plastic off the bread and bite on it slowly. The nurse came back and placed some liquid over the injured spot. "So what happened? A pretty girl like you would definitely take care of their health better. What made you fall? Love?" The nurse asked.

I blushed. _Wow she's good!_ I thought and covered my face with my hand. "Eh, so I hit the jackpot, huh? Who could it be?" The nurse asked. I looked away and she sighed. "You don't have to say it you know? After all, I am the famous _busy-body_ nurse," She sighed and patted my knee lightly. "Your knee is bandaged well. I suggest you stay for a while for the cut to be cured a little."

"Yeah thanks," I said and started swinging my legs up and down. "It's Ruka Nogi," I said slowly and the nurse turned back and smiled. "But the thing is, I spend more time with his best friend Natsume Hyuuga instead," I said in guilt. "I feel as though I feel more vibes around Natsume than Ruka."

"You can always choose your partner in life. That's why god created millions of candidates for all of us," The nurse said. "May I know your name?"

"Sakura Mikan," I answered.

"Miss Suzumiya," she said and smiled. "I'll tell you a short story about my love life," She said. "I had three best friends, two boys and a girl." She said and I was leaning forward just to know more. "Kisa-chan, the girl loves Chiaki-kun and from my point of view, they were a cute couple as were Damon and I. But after a year of being a couple, Chiaki had feelings for another girl and Kisa-chan ran to me a wept the whole night long. The next day, I found out that Chiaki's feelings were for me and Kisa-chan heard it."

"Wow, that's bad," I said.

"You don't know the half of it. We are the four famous best friends and now we're fighting against each other. It felt really bad. Chiaki threatened Damon to leave so he could have me and Kisa-chan kept on playing dirty tricks on me so I would forget about being with Chiaki. Yet Damon and I are totally in love with each other and they're just tearing us apart," Miss Suzumiya said. "At last, Chiaki met with an accident in the morning of our graduation and passed away. Damon got a scholarship to America and Kisa-chan refused to talk to me even when we went to the same nursing school. We broke up because of love."

"Then what about Damon?" I asked.

"He's married to someone else now," Miss Suzumiya said and I stared at her with my most sympathy eyes. "Please, it's alright. I'm already seeing someone and I'm engaged already," She showed a small diamond ring.

"It's beautiful," I said. "Who's the lucky man?"

"His name is Subaru Imai," She said and blushed then the bell rang. "Ooh! Looks like you've got to head back to class," She said and got up.

"Yeah, thank you very much," I said and bowed and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Mikan-chan," Miss Suzumiya said and I turned around. "The reason I told you that story is just this, choose the person whom you know won't hurt you and will always be right next to you," Miss Suzumiya said and I smiled and left the infirmary.

"Natsume, where are you?" I called out and saw Natsume with a few girls around him.

"Ah, Mikan," He saw me and pass by the girls as if they were trash and walked up to me. "Ruka was getting worried. You better go and find him now. I only managed to stall him for a while saying you were helping out with the teacher with something," He said. "Ciao, I need to hand in my transferring documents." He said and left.

Ouch, that hurt. He could say he's leaving in front of me so easily. He says it as though I don't care about him one bit. "Mikan! Found you!" Ruka shouted. "What happened to you? I looked for all the teachers around and they said they didn't requested your help," Ruka said. Damn he's good.

"Huh. Oh, I actually helped the nurse carry some medical kits. While I carried it, it fell and it took us some time to rearrange everything in order. I'm sorry," I bowed and he sighed.

"Thank goodness. I thought something bad happened to you," He said. Yeah, Ruka's really sweet. And he's now my boyfriend. And I couldn't wish for anything better. Wait, actually I could. I really wish…Natsume could stay with us forever and we could be the awesome trio once again. "Come on, Physics is up next. We should get going," Ruka said and smiled.

"Yeah!" I grinned and walked next to him.

………………………………………

Ever since that day we were a couple, I've been getting bullied a lot. Like trash cans dumped over my head and dirty water being sprayed to me. "Mikan! Look out!" I heard a voice and turned around. I saw a big body rushing towards me and grabbed me and pushed me away. "My god that was close," He said.

I looked over at the spot I was standing and saw a brick broken into pieces. I looked up and saw Natsume breathing in after pushing me away. "Thank you," I said and he glared at me.

"You idiot! What were you thinking? You should pay more attention to your surrounding! Idiot! What'll happen if Ruka saw you getting hurt like that? What would be your answer, huh?" Natsume scolded.

"I'm sorry," I said and fell my head and looked at the floor. I don't like looking at Natsume when he's angry, because he's only angry because of me. Everything I do always pisses him off.

"Well, you probably deserved that….OW!" He shouted and fell after trying to get up. I saw his ankle swollen.

"Oh my god, we should bring you to the Infirmary room," I said.

"No," He said. "Just take the bandage from my bag and wrap it. I'll be fine," He said. "Wait," He said and I turned around. "Ah, I knew it. You still got hurt," He said and I looked at my elbow and saw a scrape of blood oozing out. I got the bandage out from his bag and wrapped it on his ankle tightly. "You still don't know how to work with bandages, do you?" He chuckled and I frowned.

"There we go," I said and smiled proudly when I finished bandaging it. Suddenly Natsume pulled me and I dropped and sat on the ground. He pulled out something white from his pocket and wrapped it on my arm.

"You really are an idiot. You can't even take care of yourself," He said. "Why on earth did you scar this beautiful hand," He asked slowly. I blushed. He said my hands are beautiful! His eyes were just staring at them and bandaging it ever so seriously.

What's this feeling when I'm with Natsume? I always feel so comfortable. Oh right…I've forgotten this feeling a long time ago. I think…I might've fallen in love with him. "Natsume…I think I lo-."

"Natsume," We both looked back and saw Ruka walked with his face red. "Get off her hand and let me do it," Ruka said. Natsume slowly stood up and walked away and I saw him smirked when Ruka walked to me and wrapped my arm.

"Easily jealous, eh, Ruka?" Natsume smirked and walked away into the distance. I've forgotten once again, Natsume doesn't take anyone seriously unless it's Ruka. I sighed and looked as Ruka bandaged my arm. No, I don't have the same feelings for Ruka as much feelings as I have for Natsume. I really love Natsume. I was blinded because Ruka said he loved me. I thought he was the one.

"How did you get this cut?" Ruka asked to me bluntly.

"I fell," I said. Well, it was partly true. I just threw out the being grabbed and saved by Natsume part.

"I see," Ruka said, partly believing me. "Alright then. Next time, if you're in any trouble, I'm always able to help, I'll always be available to help you, Mikan," Ruka said and suddenly bent closer to me and kissed me.

I wanted to break it off but I couldn't! He has such a warm and sweet lips and his intentions were just that I'm his girlfriend…but I don't love him as much as I love his best friend.

"I'll see you later, I need to meet up with my team for a bit. I'll see you after school," Ruka said and left. The thing I didn't realize was that Natsume was behind a tree and he saw that kiss. Once I realized he noticed the kiss, my heart nearly stopped beating.

No! I didn't want him to see that! I didn't want to see that disgusted expression on his face! With those cold eyes glaring! No! I cried and walked back into the school. You were the one who told me to be with him, why did you have that expression?

I've decided to take Ruka seriously and become his suited lover. I'll forget about you for good, Natsume. I will. "There's a commotion outside of school!" I saw people running out of the school. What commotion?

When I got out, I couldn't believe my eyes, Natsume and Ruka were dueling each other in a fist fight. They look worn out and they're bleeding. "Stop it!" I shouted and ran down towards them.

"Why?!" Ruka suddenly shouted. "Why'd you hit me? Didn't you give up on Mikan just for me?!: Ruka shouted in rage.

"Wait, that's impossible," I said. "He told me he was giving you up for me," I said and Natsume's face was red in anger as was Ruka's.

"Heh, I was really a fool to think I could use the transfer as an excuse," Natsume chuckled. "Yeah, you're right," Natsume said and took off his glasses that were broken from the fight. "I gave up my love for Mikan for you," Natsume said.

I fell from the shock. How could he do that? "Ruka's very friendly to everyone and he has the guts to do things perfectly while I sit around being a genius yet lazy. I respect that about you, Ruka that's why I thought it'd be best if you were with her," Natsume said.

What are you saying?! I shouted in my head. "To me, rather than seeing Mikan being snatched away by some other freak, I'd rather have her with Ruka. I trust him better than anyone I know," He continued. Ruka clenched his fists and punched Natsume's face.

"Heh, I deserved that," Natsume chuckled. "I'm really ashamed of myself for doing something so shallow but a fact is still a fact. My love for her is not much of a difference from yours!" Natsume shouted and Ruka twitched.

"Why?" I suddenly whispered and everyone's eyes were on me. "Why do you say this now?" I asked with tears welling up in my eyes. "What did you mean by telling me to hook up with him? With asking me to confess to him and that I shouldn't blow this chance," I said.

Even if I had feelings for you, it's long gone, Natsume.

**That's the end of the second chapter! The last chapter will be posted up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading! Here's the next chapter.**

"Starting tomorrow, Natsume Hyuuga will no longer be with us," The teacher announced.

"Huh? No way!"

"Who else is going to give us that glare when we make noises!" Koko joked and Natsume ruffled his hair.

"Idiot!" Natsume chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? We could've planned a small farewell party," Mochu said and Sumire ran in.

"NATSUME! Why didn't you tell me you were moving?!" She shouted.

In the two years to come, I'm sure I'll be happy and be laughing like normal when we see each other again. Suddenly Ruka stood up in a foul mood and pulled me out of the classroom. "Why didn't you tell me anything?" He asked.

"About what?" I asked then he pointed to my arm, my leg and my neck, all the bruises that I tried to hide. "Oh, I just didn't want you to worry!" I said and he frowned and I was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"I'm your boyfriend now, you should tell me these things. If you don't I'll get more worried," He said. Yeah, Ruka's sweet and kind, he'd know what to say. Not like Natsume.

I saw Natsume glanced at us and looked away instantly when he realized I saw him. "Ne, Ruka. Let's go on a date tomorrow! I heard a new Café was just recently opened just down the station." I said and Ruka smiled.

"Sure," He said and when I glanced back I saw Natsume couldn't care less and was busy talking with everyone and laughing.

"Hey Ruka!" Koko shouted. "We're having a small farewell thing tomorrow for Natsume. You in?"

Ruka glanced at me. God, how I wanted to go! "No, I'm having a date!" Ruka grinned and I blushed. Oh right, I just made a date and I forgot!

"But it's Natsume! You'd never miss out on anything that has to do with Natsume."

"Well, it's a change of mind. Now, I'd never miss out on anything that has to do with Mikan," Ruka grinned and I followed him out from the building.

…………………………………………

"Mikan, the chocolate cake here is delicious," Ruka said and I realized I spaced out for a moment.

I ate a bit and tasted nothing. "Oh my god. It's really good," I smiled.

"Isn't it?" He smiled then I realized he was staring into my eyes. "Let's go to the farewell party," He suddenly said.

"Wh-What?! No! Today's my day with you!" I protested.

"What's the point of you having a day with me when you're looking so depressed?" He asked.

"OK! I promise not to be depressed any longer! Let's go to the park! I made a picnic!" I said to change the topic.

"You _made_ it?" Ruka chuckled. "Is it edible?"

"Meanie! I made it with my mom! But I did most of the cooking!" I said and he laughed. There, better, now we won't have to talk about Natsume.

………………

"A toast! To Natsume! May you never forget any of us!" Mochu shouted and sprayed the juice around and everyone started to shake their cans and opened it and water sprayed everywhere.

"I don't think that's possible!" Natsume laughed. Natsume now wears contact lenses since he broke his glasses during the fight. He heard Sumire and Mochu singing a L'Arc~en~Ciel song and when Mochu got the lyrics wrong Sumire knocked his head.

Natsume glanced at the door hoping his two best friends would show up but after two hours of glancing, nothing comes up. "Natsume, it's your turn to sing," Anna shouted.

"What? No way," Natsume said.

"Aww come on! It's your last day with us!" Anna wailed and everyone had pleading faces.

"I swear, if you use this against me one day, I'll send assassins to hunt you down," Natsume said and everyone cheered when he took the microphone.

"Woohoo, Natsume!" Nonoko shouted when they heard Natsume singing Gackt's Redemption song.

"We should have more fun than this. You only have another ten minutes before you have to head to the station and wait for your train!" Koko shouted. "Sing another song!" Koko cheered and Natsume took and can and sprayed it open on Koko's face.

"No fair! Come back here!" Koko chased Natsume while holding on to a can and shaking it.

…………………………………

When Ruka and Mikan got to the park Ruka stopped his pace when he looked at his watch. "Are you sure you don't want to send him? He's leaving in practically twenty minutes on his train," Ruka said and Mikan turned away.

"Nah," Mikan said. _I shouldn't be getting close to Natsume anymore_. She thought, "Besides, I really want us to spend the day together." _I want to forget Natsume._ "Come on!" Mikan pulled Ruka to walk under the trees and sat and prepared the picnic.

Ruka and I are a great couple and we have a lot of things to talk about. Starting tomorrow, no matter if it's Summer or Winter, it'll only be us two.

"Wow! This is so much different than the food you brought before," Ruka said when he saw the sushi, egg rolls, rice balls, garlic sausages and some meat dumplings.

"I woke up really early to do this. Before it was Natsume who did this for us…" Mikan said. "Ah," She realized what she said. "Umm…come on, let's eat," Mikan panicked.

"You don't have to force yourself," Ruka sighed. "If you hurry, you could still catch up to him," Ruka said. "Chase him, he'd want that," Ruka said.

Mikan looked at Ruka in disbelief. "Wait, no! I don't want to!" She shouted. _I don't want to hurt you! Natsume already left me with you! If I run to him and he leaves, you won't be by my side either. I'll be alone, again!_

"Will you really…hide your true feeling like he did?" Ruka asked with his eyes looking as serious as ever. Mikan was now confused. Didn't Ruka like her? Why is he giving her up? Why?

"Y-You're wrong," Mikan said.

"Am I?" Ruka asked and leaned on the tree. "Don't be stubborn, just go," Ruka said. "You didn't look like you had a good time with me. Every time we walk, you'd glance at your watch to see if he has left. You'd look around as if you're hoping you'd bump into him. You'd glance inside a Karaoke shop to see if was in that one," Ruka said. "I may be blinded by love, but I'm not blind when my love doesn't love me back."

"No, I really love Ruka!" _It's true, I really love you! You're always by my side and treat me well._

"I know," Ruka smiled weakly.

"I always have fun being with you." _But I took advantage of his kindness._ Mikan thought and cried.

"I know but I know your real true feelings," Ruka said with his head facing the ground. "So go, he'll be there if you hurry," Ruka smiled.

"Ruka, I'm sorry!" Mikan bowed and ran as fast as her legs could. _Ruka always understand me and that's why he forces my cowardly self to stand up to my feelings. _"Thank you," Mikan whispered to herself.

_That day, once I realized about my true feelings, I didn't tell Natsume because I gave up since the beginning. Please, I hope I'm not too late!_ Mikan wished and ran towards the station. She saw a lot of people coming out and couldn't get through them. There were too many.

"Let. Me. Through!" She shouted and pushed everyone in her way. _No! I won't let anything stop me! I've got to tell him! He has to be there! He must wait for me! He must! I don't want it to end like this!_

"_Train No. 124 leaving to Kyoto has left. Next train will arrive in an hour. Thank you_," The announcer said and Mikan stopped running.

"N-No way. I…I…," She stuttered and fell to the floor in shock. "I still haven't told him how much I love him." She stuttered and more tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mikan…" A voice said behind her and she perked up. "What a pity, wearing such beautiful clothes yet you're contaminating it by sitting on the floor. A waste," Mikan turned around and saw Natsume.

"Ah! Natsume! I thought you left with the train that just left!" Mikan said.

Natsume smiled sweetly. "Ruka just called and apologized to me. He told me, you're on your way," He smiled.

"I…I've hurt Ruka," Mikan cried.

"I know, I'm sorry, I had to let you go through a bad experience like that. I should have told you my feelings sooner," Natsume said. _A perfect relationship like a circle, it won't be as perfect as it used to be._

"Ruka told me, he won't ever forgive me if I hurt you again," Natsume said and bent down and touched my face. "So you have to stop crying," Natsume said and kissed me sweetly.

"Are you still going to leave?" Mikan asked and he nodded.

"I'm sorry but I have to. I don't have a choice. Father wants me to enroll a business school," Natsume said and pulled Mikan up.

"Will I ever see you again?" Mikan asked.

"I'll come and visit as often as I can. I'll kill anyone that is in my way," Natsume said. He touched his ear and pulled out one of his red ruby earrings and took Mikan's hand and placed the earring on her palm. "This is a promise," Natsume said.

"It's a promise!" Mikan grinned and hugged Natsume.

"I'll miss you," Natsume said and they kissed for the last time before the separations.

**There, it's the end! **


End file.
